Storyline Ideas
Ideas can go below, categorized by episode ideas, character arc ideas, and season-wide ideas. Derp! Also character ideas, like bringing back OG createds. (STORYLINES) By Character Annie * Skrull storyline...Annie is "killed" but it turns out she had been replaced by a skrull. * Evil Annie aka Mistress Cinder * Hellworld Alex * Eventually loses his powers (this wouldn't happen until like... season 3 prob) * Gains new powers 2-4 episodes later. No longer can manipulate the weather, instead Alex has "kinesis" powers that allow him to generate and control the 4 main elements (air, earth, water, fire) Ashley Dakota * Skrull storyline * Evil Dakota Derek Ivy Jake * Leaves Gen X and joins the Brotherhood (or a new group derp), ends up killing Mel Jordan Maria Melanie * Killed by Jake, leads into her "Kira" personality * Hellworld Mirella * Rachel Summers illusion maybe? Parker * Skrull storyline * Evil Parker aka Dark Gemstone and evil Daphne By Episode * Sub-Plot or Main-Plot, lasts 1-2 episodes maybe? Melanie and Annie have their powers magically switched By Season * Branches half a season maybe? Has effects on Annie and maybe brings Braedon into the New Marvel RP. Annie annoys Amora and sends her to the Hellworld * Parker's origin comes to a climax by the end of s1, so like the storyline/that part of his life finally ends. Kainus, the vampire from the other dimension comes to take him, and the kids team up and beat him and his vampire minions! Derp! :D (CHARACTERS) Original Createds * Katrina "Kat" Zion (CopyKat)- Originally replaced Mel when she was killed. Has the power of Adoptive Muscle Memory. I'd say this time introduce her sooner and make her an actual character and not just be like "I wanna kill Mel and have a new character because Monica from Heroes has a cool power!!!......Actually I want Mel back. Bye Kat." * Luca Morgan - Gay character with Toby's OG appearance (RIP MURDER TOBY DERP!) Energy Blasts and Flight were his powers. * Garou (Zephyr) - Kinen's character with the power of Aerokinesis. Friends with Mel and best friend of Rece. * Rece - Telekinetic. Friends with Mel and best friend of Garou. * Kenny Slafford - Muscle. He was kinda uggo back in the day so we could make him hot ;) but he was also douchey so.. I think he has super strength but idk * David Wheeler - Replaced Parker. Can absorb sounds and turn them into energy blasts. * Drew DeWitt - Replaced David when he died. Geokinesis. Also H O T ! lol * Aurora Heins (Starburst) - Bubbly, pretty, redhead. October's OG character idk if you barely remember her? She had light powers, think like Green Lantern.. she would "coat herself" basically in a yellow energy, aka light energy, to fly and could make light constructs like barriers or use light bolts/beams. * Emery O'Hara - I don't remember anything about her other than she was Australian. She was really good friends with David and then bonded with Drew over being Australian lmao * Daphne Rivas (Livewire) - Electricity Powers. Turned evil with Parker and was an uber cunt. Also fucked Parker aka Melanie's boyfriend and kept trying to take him away. How rude. * Cadence Childs (Wyntr/Winter/Wynter) - Villain who had the strength and speed of a leopard. Could shapeshift into a snow leopard. She was inspired by Catwoman's MK vs DC ending so she also was really agile and a cat burglar. Also she got decapitated by Parker in the OG RP so.... * Miranda and Oriana Becker - Sisters. Miranda was Mel's arch-nemesis with electric powers and a bow and arrow I think? Also literally RAPED Parker. * Dahlia Black - I don't remember her but she was fun right? * Aquanette Maria Lucia Elane (Aqua) - Hydrokinesis. Another villain. * Theresa - Villain with control over fear based illusions. Think Scarecrow. Also inspired by Theresa from Fable. * Amy Ayers (Amethyst) - She has big, magenta wings, lilac skin, and magenta hair. I'm not sure what her powers were. She was an X-Student. * Lynna Leighton - All I remember was the name. I actually think she was another telekinetic or maybe a telepath? * Seven - Telekinetic badass :D * Tourmaline Gionne - Another villain I made lol she had super strength, agility, reflexes, and was a master martial artist. New Createds * Derp!